Nggak Seharusnya Begini
by falefin
Summary: Midorima dan Takao baru lulus SMA di musim semi tahun ini. Keluarga mereka 'mentakdirkan' mereka untuk bersama. Tapi apa benar memang mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama?


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warnings : typos, angst, everyday language, mob

Characters : Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuuro, Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki

This is my first time making and publishing a fanfic, please enjoy!

Memang tidak ada hal yang pantas untuk dipaksakan, sama halnya dengan perasaan.

Memang bukan cinta namanya kalau hanya satu orang yang menjalani.

Memang sebaiknya pergi kalau memang tidak ditakdiran.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Tragis memang. Sayangnya semua ini **harus** dialami oleh Midorima dan Takao, dua laki-laki yang baru lulus SMA pada musim semi tahun ini.

.

- **HARI KELULUSAN** -

"Shin-chan, hari ini kan spesial. Masa' aku lagi yang bawa gerobak?"

"Apa sih. Hari ini sama seperti biasa kok-nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya tanpa melihat Takao yang memang terlihat agak sedikit kesal. Selama ini dia mau mau saja disuruh menarik gerobak berat. 'Sudah berat, ditambah berat si mahluk hijau ini pula.' Kira-kira begitu isi hati kecil Takao.

"Idih, kali iniiiii aja, Shin-chan. Sekalian anggap aja hadiah aku lulus dan masuk 20 besar UN satu sekolah hehehe. Ya? Yaaaa?"

"Dengar ya, Takao. Pertama, masuk 20 besar itu bukan hal besar. Kedua, kamu bisa masuk 20 besar juga karena saat ujian kamu pinjam pensilku. Nggak, **mencuri** pensilku."

"Ah, ngomong apa kamu. Itu aku bener-bener belajar loh. Pensil kamu juga nggak ngefek tuh kayanya pas aku pake juga."

Takao terus menarik-narik ujung baju Midorima sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu Midorima.

"Jauh-jauh sana-nodayo! Geli tahu. Kalau tidak mau menarik gerobak ya aku jalan saja-nanodayo." Midorima berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Takao.

Dia bingung antara harus marah, cemberut, atau merasa bersalah. Tapi yang namanya Takao, mana bisa dia tega dengan Midorima. Akhirnya dia cepat-cepat membenarkan bajunya seragamnya yang sudah tak bekancing lalu lari menuju parkiran sepeda.

.

.

Midorima sudah berjalan menuju belokkan pertama menuju rumahnya. Masih sekitaran jalan raya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dari belakangnya.

"Kak Midorima!"

Midorima menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis imut berambut pirang pendek. Midoirma tidak mengenal gadis tersebut.

"Siapa ya?" Midorima memang menoleh ke belakang, tapi tak seluruh badannya. Dia hanya memalingkan kepalanya.

"Em.. anu.. eh.. Apa bisa kita ngobrol sebentar? Sebelum kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Tolong!" Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Midorima langsung tahu aa tujuan gadis itu. Tapi karena gadis itu tidak terlalu memaksa dan meminta dengan sopan, Midorima menyetujui permintaan gadis tersebut. Mereka menuju ke taman dekat pertigaan ke rumah Midorima yang biasanya menjadi tempat berpisahnya Midorima dan Takao.

.

.

"Kamu mau minum sesuatu? Nanti aku belikan di _vending machine_ sebelah sana." Midorima menawari gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, nggak usah, kak. Makasih ya sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk ngobrol." Gadis itu terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Em.. aku mau mengucapkan selamat atas prestasimu, kak. Kakak hebat sekali bisa masuk 3 besar UN."

"Itu bukan apa-apa-nanodayo. Tapi terima kasih."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mulai mencari topik baru . "Rumah kakak sekitar sini?"

Midorima melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa pula gadis yang dia tidak kenal menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Eh! Maaf aku nggak sopan. Aku hanya merasa sudah mengganggu perjalanan pulang kakak. Jadi aku khawatir kalau sebenarnya taman ini nggak searah rumah kakak! Aduh, maaf"

Gadis itu terlihat semakin kikuk dan bingung saja. 'Oh.. Jadi itu alasannya.' Pikir Midorima dalam hati.

"Searah kok, tenang saja." Jawab Midorima dengan santai.

"Namamu siapa? Rasanya belum pernah melihatmu."

"Ah, namaku nggak penting. Aku.. Aku sebenarnya.."

.

"SHIN-CHAN! WOI DI MANA KAMU SHIN-CHAN!"

Terdengar suara Takao dari kejauhan. Dia sedang berusaha menggenjot sepeda bergerobak melewati pertigaan tadi. Midorima yang merasa terpanggil langsung berdiri dan memalingkan kepalanya dari gadis itu.

"Tch.. Berisik sekali. Takao!" Midorima memanggil nama Takao sambil berlari kecil untuk memberi sinyal di mana keberadaannya.

"Aduh Gusti! Diem di sana, aku mau ke sana!" Takao menggenjot pedal sepedanya dengan sisa tenaga di kakinya.

Midorima menghela napas dan kembali menoleh ke gadis tadi. "Maaf, mau bilang apa tadi?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar lalu buru-buru membungkukkan badannya.

"Kak Midorima, aku suka sama kakak! Aku mohon berikan kancing pertama seragammu padaku sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku nggak minta kakak membalas perasaanku, aku hanya mau ada satu saja kenang-kenangan tentang kakak."

Takao yang baru sampai kebingungan. 'Ini ada apaan..'

Midorima mencabut kancing seragamnya dan memberikannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus kancing seragam tapi karena seragam ini tak akan aku pakai lagi, ini."

Gadis itu menerima kancing seragam Midorima dengan perasaan sedih campur senang karena kancing yang Midorima beri merupakan kancing seragam bagian tangannya kanannya.

"Shin-chan, kenapa nggak kancing atas?" Takao berbisik pada Midorima.

"Baju ini mau aku turunkan ke sepupuku yang mau masuk SMA Shuutoku tahun depan. Kalau Cuma kancing di tangan kan tidak terlalu masalah."

"Hey, sudah ya. Aku pulang duluan." Midorima mengangguk kecil untuk pamit lalu memanjat masuk ke dalam gerobak. Takao juga mengangguk pada gadis itu dan mulai memutar balikkan sepedanya. Mereka meninggalkan gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Shin-chan"

"Mh?" Midorima menunjukkan bahwa ia malas menjawab Takao.

"Kamu ngapain masuk gerobak? Di sini kan tempat kita berpisah, dudul." Takao tertawa kecil sambil mengejek Midorima.

"Antar aku sampai rumah-nanodayo."

"MIDORIMA, TURUN." Takao menaikkan suaranya sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Udah bagus aku susulin, malah minta yang enggak-enggak. Dikasih hati minta jantung kamu ya." Takao menghentikkan kayuhannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku mau main ke rumahmu. Cepat kayuh lagi pedalnya. Di belakang ada truk, jangan bikin macet-nanodayo."

Takao terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya. "Kamu mau ngapain ke rumahku? Mau curhat tentang kamu ditembak tadi ya? Ogah ah dengernya! Mau sombong kan kamu!"

Midorima memukul punggung Takao agak keras, menggerutu.

"Jangan suka negative thinking, Bakao. Dibilang mau main."

Takao mulai mengayuh pedal sambil marah-marah sendiri.

"Apaan sih, sudah mau numpang main malah marah-marah. Aku doain Shin-chan tumbuh uban di usia 20 tahun! Tukang marah! Troll jembatan! Jelek! Sok jual mahal! Shin-chan nyebelin!"

Tapi Midorima hanya diam sambil membaca buku dengan anteng.

.

.

Setelah puas mengutuk Midorima, Takao tersenyum sendiri yang dia tahan dari tadi.

 **ToBeContinued**

Author's note: Hello, falefin's here. This is **my first time** publishing a fanfiction. It was sooo awkward. I've been reading those stories and now I tried to make one XD

Selama ini lebih banyak yang beranggapan takao itu maso wwww tapi saya pribadi beropini ngga gitu lol. Midorima dan Takao punya hubungan 'teman' yang kayak biasa. Cuma ya memang Takao sering jahil dan 'ngga tegaan' sama Midorima.

Well, sampai sini dulu. Beri komentar untuk performa(?) yang lebih baik. Thanks for reading!

p.s: maybe I'll try to draw the story cover(?)


End file.
